My first is with sensei!
by Maou Seinen
Summary: Spoiler contain unless you read up to volume 9.


My first is with sensei!

Basically this is what might happen if there are no meeting appoint from Leviathan. My fist lemon, enjoy!

"Fall apart! Dress Break!"

As I deliver magic into Rossweisse's clothes, her clothes are blown apart instantly!

Dress Break success! Finally, even Rossweisse has succumbed to this move!

Oh wow! Nice proportions! Actually this is the first time I get to see Rossweisse's naked body! Those beautiful breasts make me so touched! Too amazing! Buchou's breasts are quite beautiful too, but whether it is the overall shape or the nipples, Rossweisse's breasts are excellent in every way! Beautiful legs combined with a narrow waist, slim figure, it's like a work of art!

Rossweisse begins to cry. Did... I go too far...?

"Sorry. It was an accident."

Against my apology, Rossweisse cries with rage, "You think sorry solves the problem! That, that tracksuit was bought for 980 yen at a sale! It, it would take at least triple the price to replace it now! The underwear was also bought at discount!"

She's angry at that! Compared to being seen naked, ruining clothes is more infuriating! Truly this is the nagging Valkyrie!

"Ah! Noooo! I can't get mar…. married anymore!"

Finally noticing, Rossweisse covers her privates with her hands! I don't know how to react to this total reversal of concerns!

"You only noticed just now!"

"What only noticed! Ruining clothes is such a waste! Your Dress Break is totally environmentally unfriendly! On top of that, your sex drive is too strong! Tissue also, you must use tons of tissues right! As a teacher, I cannot forgive you for this! Please respect natural resources!"

Talking about respecting the items damaged by Dress Break! This is totally the first time!

And about sex drives and reminding me about using tissues! Well it is true, for a high school boy at the peak of puberty, tissues do get...

Rossweisse truly is a stingy - no, a very environmentally conscientious person!

A virgin Valkyrie, like a big sister one can't help but feel unfortunate for.

"This is the first time I've been lectured about this! I'm really sorry! I apologize!"

"Sorry is not enough! This is still my first month! And that means I currently don't have my salary! And I only have 2 pairs of underwear left because of you!"

Ugh, now I feel really bad.

"And you better take responsibility for ruining my marriage future!"

Now she's saying them with venom in her tone. But what can I do? She started this but she's putting all the blame onto me.

"All right sensei, I'm really sorry for these two things. I will do anything to amend this. Please forgive me"

"Anything? You'll do anything I ask for?"

Crap, she must have has some plan in her mind.

"Y-Yes, I'll do everything."

Rossweisse is grinning, very hard.

"Then take responsible for what you've seen…"

Ade? Take responsible for what I've seen.

"Uh, I can't follow up. Can you please explain?"

"Issei, you have seen a woman body part you shouldn't have seen. As a Valkyrie, once a man have seen your womanhood, that man must take responsible and become… become"

Rossweisse face became very red. Don't tell me that I have become….!

"That man must become the Valkyrie husband… right away"

HIIIIIIIII? Become a Valkyrie husband! Then my virginity will go to Rossweisse instead of Bucho! NOW!

"Ah ignore that. It's just what Odin-sama make up for me who can't find a boyfriend. And he's joking, obviously. Hahaha"

Now she's just making up lies. But as a man I must take responsible. I clear my throat and walk straight up to her.

"Rossweisse, I know you don't want to force me but, again, it's your rule isn't it? Just let me take the responsibility of it"

Rossweisse's face expression changes from a really sad face into pure shock.

"But you're still a High School student" A-A-And it's against school rule for teacher to have an affair with student"

Rossweisse is trying to get her word out desperately

[[HUG]]

I wrapped my arm around Rossweisse naked body. Although I was trying to be serious, but her breasts and nipples is making me nuts. NO no no! Concentrate!

"Issei?"

"What I've done is done. So please, just let me take responsibility. There's no need for you to go against it"

I release my arm off her and give her my shirt.

"Why are giving me this?"

"Well, you're naked and we're in the middle of the night. You might catch a cold."

"Then what about you?"

"I'm a dragon; I can increase the temperature in my body freely. So please put it on."

For the next whole half an hour we spent our time walking back up to our floor without looking or talking to each. But I think that we will definitely go to my room. Since I said it that far already.

Up at my room, we just sat down as if nothing has happens. But the atmosphere is so ankward. Even though I say that'll be her husband…

"Issei?"

I turn round to see Rossweisse face, but instead. I saw oppai.

"Wha wha wha?"

I shrieked slightly. Rossweisse has taken off my shirt and now she's sitting on my lap.

"You know what, even though I'm a Valkyrie I'm just 18 for human age"

What? Seriously? 18, yet she's so elegant and so mature.

"So, uh. To start a sexual intercourse, you need to first strip down yourself and your partner?"

Rossweisse then start pulling down my pant and slowly reaching toward my boxer. This is like a dream come true! It's so stimulating that my cock have erected.

"Awa! Wait wait wait!"

I stop Rossweise from pulling down my boxer and grab her hand.

"?"

"I'm a bit embarrass about my size"

"Oh my, you're such a chicken. Don't worry"

Rossweisse chirp as she continue to strip down my boxer

"OH MY!"

Uwaa! Thought so, it must have been very small for her.

"Issei, even when I have seen them in text book. But I have never ever think that your's cock would be this big"

"B-But, it's just 6.6 inch long! It's averagely small, isn't it?"

"No, for a teenage boy, the average is 4.9-5.2"

"Anyway! Rossweisse, can I call you that?"

"Sure? Why not?"

"Rossweisse, do you know anything about sex technique?"

"Let me see. The book that I was reading says about blowjob, tit fuck, grinding"

Eh? She read book like that?

"Do you know what tit fuck is?"

"Oh yes! It's when you put the cock between the breast and you grind the breast up and down right? Do you want me to do it?"

"Yes! I always want to try that out."

"Ok, here we go."

Rossweisse put my cock between her breasts and start grinding them up and down. As if by instinct, after 5 or 6 grinds she starts to suck onto my cock. I also notice one thing about me, I didn't have any nosebleed since when I first saw her naked.

"Rossweisse, I'm about to cum!"

I pant hard and I then release all my semen into Rossweisse mouth. Rossweisse try to suck them all but it seems that my load was more than what her mouth can fill. At first I thought she will spit it out but instead she swallows them down, hard.

"Mmm, very tasty"

Rossweisse then starts licking around my cock. She turn round and now her clit was in front of my face. I instinctively grab onto her waist.

"Ahh"

Rossweisse let out a very naughty moan.

"Issei, what are you doing"

Rossweisse ask while she was shaking.

"Returning the favor"

I finish my sentence and plunge my face toward her clit. I stick out my tongue and start licking all over her clit."

"Ahh, no, it's too. AH! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Rossweisse cum very fast, compared to me.

"Now why don't we get into the main course?"

I suggest as I switch my position with her. Now Rossweisse is the one under me.

"Please be gentle, it's my first."

"Same here"

At first I start by sticking it at the entrance, which I receive a very small painful moan from Rossweisse. I keep doing this until she is doesn't feel the pain anymore. I then start putting in little by little, until my whole shaft is in. Her wall is very tight, as expected from a virgin. Slowly, I thrust her in and out, without making the pace too fast.

"Issei, I'm comfort with it already"

There it goes, my berserk switch was pressed. I start thrusting very fast and getting faster. During this whole thrust she let out so many moan, so much which drives me mad!

"Ah! Don't be too rough! It's my first!"

She protests against going faster. But how can I? It's a real sex and your body is driving me mad!

"Rossweisse, I'm cumming!"

"Me too. Let us cum together!"

"Rossweise!"

"Issei!"

We cum again. My cock releases the second wave of semen into her womb. Slowly, take out my cock and collapse over Rossweisse.

"I love you, Issei."

"I love you too"

I plunge into slumber with her hugging me.


End file.
